discipline & punish
by knuffled
Summary: the sea does not like to be restrained. or at least it didn't, not until it met her. OR a mini-series au where percy grew up at the wolf house and makes his way to CHB at like 18 and is absolutely feral and uncontrollable until Annabeth I-Break-In-Wild-Pegasi-For-Funsies Chase tops the fuck out of him


It was still dark when Annabeth woke up that morning in a stranger's apartment in New Athens. As she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes, she turned to look at the redheaded daughter of Hecate sleeping beside her, curled into her side. The smell of sex still hung heavily in the air, a remnant of the previous night's exploits. Heat pooled in Annabeth's stomach as she remembered the night before. It had been so long since she'd slept with a coed that she'd forgotten how eager they were to please in bed.

Annabeth pulled the covers over her exposed chest and sat up, looking around the room to find which dark corner she'd thrown her bra into. Eventually, she found her discarded clothing and got out of bed quietly to start getting dressed. Afterwards, she picked up her phone off the bedside table and scrolled through her unread emails – most of them pertained to the new fountain that she was helping construct in the town plaza – and smiled to herself when she found one from Reyna and Frank wishing her a Happy Birthday and sent them a quick thank you.

Honestly, Annabeth had almost forgotten that today was the day she was turning 24 – she'd been so preoccupied with working on more and more of the layout of New Athens in the city's infancy that she hadn't even noticed that the date had crept up on her.

She was about to leave when Alyssa, the daughter of Hecate, stirred and sat up. "Are you leaving?" Alyssa asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, did I wake you?"

"Kind of. Why are you up so early? It's Sunday," Alyssa complained.

"I have some work to do," Annabeth said.

"You work too much. Maybe you should just sleep in with me," she said before her voice took a sultry tone. "I'm sure I can make it worth your while."

Annabeth's lips curled into a ghost of a smirk as she sat back down on the bed and reached for Alyssa, pulling her by the hip and eliciting a giggle from her.

She leaned in, stopping just short of meeting Alyssa's lips, and whispered against them, "Is that right?"

Alyssa nodded dazedly in lieu of a verbal response.

Annabeth allowed the tension to stretch deliciously for a few seconds longer before she whispered, "Would you like me to make you cum again?"

"Yes," Alyssa breathed.

"Well, you know what you have to do," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, make me cum," Alyssa moaned.

Annabeth hummed and said, "Mmm, I'm not sure you I believe you want it enough."

"Please, I promise I do," Alyssa begged. "I need it so bad."

When Annabeth remained silent, Alyssa tried desperately to close the gap, but Annabeth only moved her head farther back and laughed at how frustrated the other girl looked. Annabeth cupped Alyssa's breast before she bent down and pressed a kiss to the other, making Alyssa shiver in response.

"You nearly broke the rules. What do you need before you can kiss me?" Annabeth said softly against her skin.

Alyssa's eyes darkened as she whispered, "Permission."

"Good girl," Annabeth said, smirking before she pulled her in for a searing kiss. When she pulled away, Alyssa looked completely dazed, which made it easy for Annabeth to move her so her back was pressed against Annabeth's chest. She moaned and quivered against her when Annabeth's hands found her breasts again and began kneading them.

"Do you like it when I play with your pretty tits?" Annabeth whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yes," Alyssa groaned. "But I need your fingers in my pussy."

Annabeth laughed softly and said, "Four times last night wasn't enough for you? Always such a greedy, little slut."

Alyssa nodded desperately and panted, "A-Always, ah! Always a slut for you."

"Beg for it," Annabeth ordered.

"I need to cum so bad. Please, make me cum! I promise I'll be a good girl," Alyssa moaned.

Annabeth trailed her hand down from Alyssa's chest to the apex of her legs, ran her index finger along Alyssa's outer folds, and rested her palm over Alyssa's clit, offering just enough pressure to force her to quiver uncontrollably against her, before finally sliding her finger inside her.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Annabeth drawled, twisting her finger inside her and grinning as she watched Alyssa bite down on her own hand to stifle a moan. "If you really were a good girl, you wouldn't be _dripping_ down your thighs, would you? Always so fucking greedy."

Before Alyssa could beg again, Annabeth roughly twisted her nipples without warning, making her cry out in pain. Annabeth laughed darkly when Alyssa moaned and pulled back in an effort to elude Annabeth's grip before realizing that only heightened the pain. Annabeth bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder and slid two more fingers inside her as she ground her clit roughly with the heel of her palm, making Alyssa squealed and thrust her hips in time with Annabeth's fingers.

It didn't take long with the brutal pace Annabeth had set for Alyssa's orgasm to crash over her with the force of a storm. She let out a long wail, practically sobbing as her body spasmed against Annabeth. Annabeth decided to take mercy on her and simply held onto her and let her ride the waves of her orgasm – on another day, if she was feeling more cruel, she might've denied her and worked her up even more before she finally let her cum.

Alyssa panted and looked positively debauched after the shocks of her orgasm, her head resting on Annabeth's shoulder. Her thighs quivered involuntarily at random intervals, a quirk of hers that Annabeth found weirdly adorable.

When she caught her breath, she turned to look at Annabeth and whispered, "Thank you."

Annabeth's lips curled up in a small, genuine smile before she pressed a kiss to the side of Alyssa's mouth.

"You're welcome," she said. "Satisfied now?"

Alyssa breathed a laugh and said, "You're joking, right? You're ruining me."

Annabeth smirked and said, "What can I say? Ruining pretty girls happens to be my life's calling."

"Don't I know it," Alyssa said tiredly. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

The offer was tempting – Annabeth wouldn't have minded fooling around with her a bit more. The girl had quite a talented tongue when she wasn't using it to mouth off. Nevertheless, Annabeth knew that it was time to leave. She had stayed too long already.

"I'll pass for today," Annabeth said, standing up. "I've got to get going."

Alyssa nodded and sat up, drawing the covers over her exposed chest, and ruffled her tousled hair. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll text you," Annabeth said, lingering in the doorway. "You should get out of bed too."

Alyssa laughed and pressed her head back against the bedroom wall. "I will in a minute. I'm pretty sure if I tried to stand right now my legs would give out on me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly and said her goodbyes one final time before she left the bedroom. The morning sun was annoyingly bright and almost painful to look at on her ten minute walk back to her own apartment. She was in dire need of a shower – she couldn't exactly show up to work smelling like she'd just come off a marathon fuck session.

A quick shower and change of clothes later, she made her way to met with Dominick, a son of Hephaestus, who was in charge of the construction of the entire plaza. Apparently, something had gone wrong with the plumbing necessary that supplied water to the fountain, and it took most of the morning and afternoon to figure out a suitable solution.

Annabeth ate lunch late that day, around three in the afternoon, and forced herself to take the rest of the day off. It was her birthday after all. Besides, working sixty hour weeks for months was starting to get to her, especially in conjunction with her responsibilities as Camp Director, a role she'd inherited after Dionysus returned to Olympus following the Titan War.

She spent the rest of the day relaxing in her apartment and turned her phone off so no one could reach her. After dinner that night, Annabeth made her way to the top of Half-Blood Hill and sat against Thalia's tree. Peleus woke from his nap when he noticed her and moved his large head and rested it on her lap. Annabeth scratched his scales idly and stared up at the full moon. It looked larger than normal, but that might just have been her imagination.

A gust of wind blew up the hill and made the leaves sway with the breeze. Annabeth reveled in the sensation of the midsummer breeze against her face and shut her eyes. Hardly anyone ever came up to Half-Blood Hill anymore, making it the perfect place to go when she just wanted to get away from the bustle of New Athens.

Still, she couldn't help being immensely proud of her work. The old cabins had been renovated and expanded to accommodate the influx of the new children of the minor gods and goddesses after the Titan War. Momentum had taken on a will of its own and before Annabeth knew it, she was in charge of planning the layout of an entirely new city, one that would offer Greek demigods a safe haven like their Roman counterparts had with New Rome.

It was just that the entire thing had begun to wear down on her. She'd been working on the project since she was eighteen years old, immediately after she'd finished working on rebuilding Mt. Olympus – she was twenty four now. Six years was a long time to be working on the same thing, even if it was a labor of love. Every time one task was finished, three new problems came to take its place, like a hydra.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Peleus raised his head suddenly and looked intently at the forest at the base of the hill, and a figure staggered out of the foliage seconds later. Annabeth's hand immediately went to the rest on the hilt of her dagger, but the moonlight revealed that the figure was human, not a monster like she'd feared.

At first, she thought that the newcomer was female, but upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a man with very long, shaggy hair. His clothes were torn and sullied to the point that it was impossible to tell what color they had initially been, revealing that he was bleeding from multiple wounds, and there was a pronounced limp in his gait too. Despite the state he was in, he radiated an aura that made Annabeth's instincts scream danger.

She didn't have long to dwell on it, however, because the foliage ruffled once more and out stumbled the Minotaur. Annabeth could hardly believe her eyes. How many years had it been since she'd seen a monster of that caliber? And what was it doing so close to camp? Annabeth stood up and sprinted down the hill with her knife in hand, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to make it in time.

The man stilled and turned to face the Minotaur, but his legs gave out and he sank down to one knee as it charged towards him. Given the state he was in and the fact that he was unarmed, Annabeth was certain he was going to get gored by the Minotaur. The best she could hope for was to defeat it quickly and get him some medical attention afterwards, although there was no guarantee he would even survive that long.

However, she was stunned when he grabbed one of the Minotaur's horns and, in a remarkable display of upper body strength and agility, swung himself up onto the back of its neck. He pulled back on the horn with enough strength to yank the Minotaur's head upwards, which was a ridiculous feat in of itself, but he also somehow exerted enough strength to snap the horn off the Minotaur's head altogether, which he then drove into the beast's eye, causing it to howl in pain.

Who was this guy?

After the Minotaur dissolved into a pile of a golden dust, he looked up and warily noticed Annabeth approaching. Annabeth flinched when he momentarily locked eyes with her – they were a sea-green color that had a savage quality to them – before he lost consciousness. Thankfully, Annabeth managed to stop him before he face planted.

She repositioned him so she could carry him on her back and was immediately struck by how light he was despite his frame. His ribs poked her back as she made her way up the hill, making her realize that his condition was still dire even though he'd survived the Minotaur's attack.

It took her around ten minutes before she made it to the Apollo cabin. If time wasn't of the essence, she would've gone to the hospital, but she didn't have that luxury. She deposited him on the porch leading to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Will!" Annabeth yelled.

Only a few seconds passed before Will opened the door. "Annabeth? What's going on?"

"I've got an injured demigod here," Annabeth said, gesturing to the newcomer.

Will turned and frowned once he noticed him and muttered, "Oh my gods – he looks terrible."

"I know," Annabeth said. "We need to get him to the infirmary right away. Help me carry him."

"No time for that – I'll treat him here. Bring him inside and set him on one of the empty beds."

Annabeth nodded and carried the injured demigod into the cabin and did as Will asked. She pulled up a stool and watched as Will cut what remained of the injured demigod's clothes so he could get a better look at his injuries. It took a few minutes for Will to survey everything completely, and once he did, he pressed a hand to his forehead and swore under his breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"He's even worse than I thought. He's lost a significant amount of blood and has several wounds that seem like they've been infected for a while. Add in some broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and what looks to be a fractured wrist. Honestly, it's a miracle he's still alive," Will explained.

"Fuck," Annabeth muttered. "Do you think you can help him?"

Will sighed and said, "I'll try my best, but honestly, it mostly depends on him and how quickly his body heals naturally, so I can't really promise anything. For now, I'll get some first aid done on him and then move him to the hospital. He'll have a better chance of recovering there."

"Set up rotating shifts to keep an eye on him," Annabeth added. "I'll stop by from time to time when I'm free."

"Sure, I'll talk it over with some of the nurses at the hospital," he said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Annabeth said, standing up. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," he said. "I'll be sure to keep you posted."

With that, Annabeth left the cabin and made her way back to her apartment. It was certainly a much more eventful night than she had anticipated. Seeing the Minotaur so close to Camp was one thing, but seeing a half-dead demigod kill it unarmed was another thing entirely.

What was particularly strange was that he seemed to be in his teens or early twenties. Demigods did not survive that long without finding either Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood, especially one as strong as him. His mere presence would probably attract monsters to him like bees to honey.

Annabeth pushed her growing suspicions to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do to dwell on them now, but once he regained consciousness, Annabeth would question him herself. Her instincts told her that it wasn't a task she could leave to someone else, especially as Camp Director. Having a plan of action helped soothe her nerves somewhat, but she still couldn't help feeling an impending sense of dread, but all she could do for now was wait.

:::

He regained consciousness five days afterwards when the rotation had Annabeth watching over him. She had been messing around on her phone when she heard him groan and shift before opening his eyes. Only a moment of quiet passed before he sat bolt upright, scanned the room, and noticed her sitting in a chair by the window. Without warning, he lashed out at her with one arm, aiming for her windpipe. Had it had been anyone else, he would almost certainly have succeeded, but she managed to evade the strike by the skin of her teeth.

In the time that it took for her to get out of her chair, he'd already leapt off the bed towards her with his hands outstretched. This time, she couldn't avoid getting tackled and falling over. He immediately seized his advantage by pinning her and wrapping his hands around her throat. Once again, the feral look in his eyes froze her, and Annabeth felt an emotion she hadn't felt in years: fear.

She struck at his face with the palm of her hand, breaking the bridge of his nose, which forced him to loosen his grip. Even though it was only for a second, Annabeth took the opportunity to flip him onto his front and, in one fluid motion, twisted one arm behind his back while she sat atop the other shoulder blade. He tried to push himself up with his free hand before realizing it was impossible with the brunt of her body weight on top of his shoulder and tried instead to buck her off of him, but Annabeth maintained control and twisted his arm even more sharply, making him grunt with pain.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll dislocate your shoulder," Annabeth warned.

He had enough sense to know that she wasn't bluffing and stilled beneath her, but she could still feel how taut his body was underneath her. At this proximity, Annabeth had expected him to smell revolting, given his shabby appearance, but what greeted her instead was a heady musk with notes of smoked cedar, crushed elderberry, and sea salt, causing her body to feel hot and her mind to cloud.

After giving herself a second to regain her composure, Annabeth said, "I'm going to stand up now, but you have to promise not to attack me again."

When he remained silent, she pushed down on his shoulder with her free hand and twisted his arm further. It would only take a bit more pressure for her to pop his shoulder out of its socket, a fact that he realized because she heard him growl and say in a low voice, "Fine. I promise."

After a few seconds, Annabeth released his arm and stood up but remained on guard as she watched him get to his feet. He glared at her while he wiped the blood off his nose, but Annabeth was used to her fair share of stare downs with physically imposing men. Granted, he was different from the usual muscle-heads that she'd dealt with – unlike their impractical, overly muscular bodies, his body was incredibly lean and shaped purely for combat prowess. On top of that, he also displayed the kind of remarkable speed and agility that one typically associated with predatory cats.

She didn't want to admit it, but if he had been fully recovered, there was a good chance he would have been able to strangle her to death. Even stranger still was the fact that this realization seemed to thrill her instead of terrifying her like it should have. How many years had it been since she'd been evenly matched in a physical confrontation? How long had it been since she'd felt her life was in danger?

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

He maintained unflinching eye contact as he answered, and when he spoke his voice was low and gravelly like he wasn't accustomed to speaking. "Percy," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth, director here at Camp Half-Blood. I brought you here after you lost consciousness fighting the Minotaur," she explained.

Percy looked around the room and said, "So this is Camp Half-Blood."

"How did you get here without the help of a satyr? It's supposed to be impossible to find Camp on your own," Annabeth asked.

When he remained silent, Annabeth was about to ask another question when his stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to pause and purse her lips.

"You must be hungry," she said. "I'll ask someone to get you some food."

Without waiting for his response, Annabeth found a nurse walking outside his room and asked her to bring some food and water. Annabeth decided it would be better to hold off on the questioning until he was done eating. Maybe it would make him more pliant when she questioned him. Percy stared at her the entire time they waited while Annabeth dug her nails into her palms in an effort to distract herself from the overpowering scent emanating from him.

Why did he smell like that?

She felt almost feverish.

After what felt like an hour, the nurse arrived with a plate of food and a bottle of water that she handed to Annabeth. When she lingered for some reason, Annabeth noticed that her skin appeared flushed and that her eyes had glazed over. It was only after Annabeth told her that it was fine for her to leave that she actually left the room, but even then she did so with great reluctance.

Annabeth handed Percy the plate and the bottle of water but found herself perturbed by the nurse's odd reaction. Then something like a theory occurred to her, so she stood and pushed her chair away from Percy. When she was a few feet away from the doorframe, Annabeth noticed that the scent was not as potent here and that it was much easier to think.

Maybe the nurse's reaction could be explained by her having stepped within range of the strange scent that clung to Percy. The realization gave Annabeth pause and forced her to re-evaluate her initial assessment of him. It seemed that Percy wasn't just physically dangerous – this scent was a formidable enough threat on its own if it had the power to incapacitate you just by being _near_ him.

By the time she focused on Percy again, he was already done eating and the bottle of water was totally empty. Annabeth frowned – it hadn't even been a minute since she'd given them to him.

"Do you want more?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

Annabeth requested more food and waited for him to finish his meal before she continued with her questioning.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Wolf House."

The name echoed faintly in her memory, although she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before. "How'd you find your way here?" Annabeth asked.

"The wolves showed me the way," he answered.

Annabeth frowned. "What? What does that mean?"

"The wolves," Percy repeated, using his hands to mimic claws.

"I know what a wolf is," Annabeth snapped. "I'm asking how it's possible that they showed you the way here."

"I asked them to," he said simply.

Annabeth felt her irritation mounting with his cryptic responses.

"Listen here, you little shit. The only reason you're still alive is because I brought you into _my_ camp. I can just as easily kick your sorry ass out the curb and let you fend for yourself, so I suggest you start answering my questions instead of acting like a smart ass," she said.

He did not respond well to that – eyes flashing, teeth bared – but he also seemed to know that he was in no shape to take her on. Annabeth could see that he was barely restraining herself – but at least it seemed that he wasn't completely feral.

Feral.

All at once, Annabeth found herself making sense of his cryptic responses and remembering where she'd heard the name Wolf House before.

"Are you saying the Goddess Lupa sent you?" she asked.

When Percy nodded reluctantly, Annabeth felt a flood of relief wash through her. Good. That was one mystery down at least, but it was an answer that only raised more questions. If he was telling the truth, then Lupa should have directed him towards Camp Jupiter instead of sending him all the way across the country to Camp Half-Blood. Also, Annabeth knew from other accounts that Lupa tended to foster demigods at the Wolf House for only a few years at most before sending them out into the wild, but it seemed like Percy had grown up there or something judging by his demeanor.

Maybe it would be a good idea to Iris Message Reyna about it, Annabeth mused. There was a chance that she knew something. Things might make more sense to question after she'd spoken to her first. More than anything, Annabeth wanted to get away from Percy as soon as possible – that weird scent of his was beginning to disturb her.

Annabeth stood up and said, "I have more questions, but they'll have to wait until you recover. In the mean time get some rest. Our doctors here will take good care of you. Just ask if you need anything from them."

She paused for him to acknowledge what she'd said, but he just continued to watch her placidly. "Also, I trust you will behave yourself. If I hear that you've attacked anyone else, I'll force you to leave here. Understand?" she added.

Although he didn't answer her, Annabeth got the impression he understood her. At the very least, she knew that having beat him into submission was more meaningful than she'd initially thought. It won her some fear and respect. He wouldn't be able to act however he wanted if there was someone who could best him physically.

She gave him one final look before she left his room. On the way out of the hospital, she resolved to ask Mitchell to give him a hair cut and some fresh clothes so that he wouldn't look like he was raised by wolves.

Annabeth smiled wryly to herself. Raised by wolves: what an apt expression for her present situation.

There were still a lot of things about him that didn't quite add up, and Annabeth wasn't comfortable with that. Perhaps it had been too quiet for too long and Percy's arrival was the harbinger of something bigger to come. There hadn't been a prophecy for over half a decade after all. Either way, Annabeth didn't like what his arrival implied. All she could hope was that whatever storm he brought with him was not as bad as she was beginning to fear.


End file.
